3 Months and 26 Days
by Frannie-pants
Summary: Yumi catches Ulrich doing something she wasn't supposed to see and does something extreme. Sequal if you review! Rated for suggestive themes


Written: June 7th, 2006

Published: August 7th, 2006

**AN: **Hey y'all! I wrote this a couple months ago, but have been to lazy to type it up, lol. This is my 5th story, yay!

**Disclaimer: **All's I have is 20 dollars. I really don't think this 8th grader could buy Code Lyoko. sniff I do own this Mountain Dew though! MORE SUGAR! Oh, and I do own Matt and the Irish lady.

_**3 Months and 26Days**_

Over all the years I've gone to Kadic Academy, I've gotten a little reputation going along. Not for popularity or anything, though. All of my best friends were guys, until I met Aelita, of course. From all that time I spent with boys I guess I kind of acquired that feeling where I always had to be strong for everybody and never cry.

But a certain boy in this group of friends had always been more to me than 'just a friend'.

Ulrich has always been the most popular guy in school and been the only boy I knew who had a fan club that consisted of over a hundred teenage girls. He was the star forward in soccer, but the nicest guy I've ever known.

But there were so many other girls to choose from, why would he choose an outsider like me? All my friends told me he loved me, but I just told myself that if he really loved me, why hasn't he even asked me out? I mean, it's pretty obvious I'm head over heels for him.

Then one day he asked me to the winter dance. I have to say though, he almost took my speechlessness for a no! Oh yeah, how could I forget! Jeremie finally materialized Aelita for good, so now we share a dorm at Kadic.

Jeremie and Aelita went together and Odd and Sam went to the dance together. The DJ played the only two slow songs at the very end. First, Mariah Carey's "We Belong Together" and "Stickwitu" by The Pussycat Dolls.

That night he said I love you, and of course I loved him too.

Then one day, faith betrayed me. I was walking out of my dorm, myself content being able to spend another day with my true love, Ulrich Stern.

I walked through the science wing hall and saw Ulrich making out with Sissi at our tree! He saw heard my gasp, and turned around. I ran and he came after me screaming something about explaining himself.

I didn't want to hear it, and I always have been faster than him. I sprinted all the way home with fresh, salty tears streaming down my face. I arrived at my front door a good 2 ½ blocks in front of him. I unlocked the door, ran in and locked it again.

Luckily, I was home alone. I ran up stairs, shut my curtains, and blasted my Evanescence CD. I collapsed on my bed and let my sobs and tears envelope my pillow. All I could hear was my own broken sobs and the song "Going Under".

After about half an hour I thought I had gathered myself up enough to call my mother, I told her when she comes home not to let Ulrich in the house. She questioned me, but reluctantly gave in.

My voice was starting to crack, I bid her farewell and put my cell phone on my wooden nightstand. The next morning when I finally got up, I found 20 new messages on my cell phone.

I deleted them and called my cousin in the United States of America. I asked him if I could stay at his house for a while. He said that I was always welcome there. I packed a bunch of clothes, my journals, and everything else of importance into two large suitcases.

It was a Saturday, so I went downstairs to tell my brother and mom I would be staying with Matt and everybody in the USA for a while. My mom looked mortified but I told her I had some stuff to figure out.

After a lot of arguing with both of them, I ended up with five hundred dollars and a plane ticket to Sea-Tac airport in Washington. I got a ticket 9:30 that night so we all went into town and went to go see a movie, "John Tucker Must Die".

It made me wonder if Ulrich was cheating on me with more than one girl. It was dark in the theater so no one could see my tears, so I was thankful. Finally, it was 8:00. I hugged both of them goodbye and told them I would call them later.

I made sure my cell phone was still off and got a chocolate mocha frappachino with a big peanut butter cookie. When done I sat at my gate, it was already 9:11 thanks to security.

"Flight 607 to Seattle Washington is now boarding" Said some lady on the intercom. Seat 9B, next to the window and a middle aged Irish woman. She smiled sweetly at me and went back to her book, "Lord of the Flies".

When the plane was about 10 minutes into the trip, the pilot told us we could take out electronics at this point. I took out my apple green iPod mini and I had it set to random. Suddenly, blasting through my ears was Ulrich's strong, soothing voice telling me it was an early birthday present and how much he loved me.

Then "We Belong Together" by Mariah Carey started playing as his voice faded. I thought in my head ' how could I'. He remembered our song from the first time we kissed. I paused it and turned off my iPod.

It was then when I realized I would probably never see his face again, hear his soft voice comforting me, or his strong toned arms holding me.

I felt a hot tear trickle down my pale face.

It was simple. I never cried. Not when I fell and scraped my knee, not when my aunt and uncle died, not when Sissi dissed me, not when my dad hit me, and not when my parents got divorced.

The Irish woman next to me and stared at me with concerned eyes. I stifled another sob and she comforted me.

After 3 months and 26 days we had been together, I would never see my beloved Ulrich again.

AN: That's it ya'll! Ugh, it's like 3:00 am so please correct me on my spelling and grammar. I might put up a sequel with CHAPTERS! (that would be a miracle) That is, depending on how many reviews I get. Look at that cute, little, adorable, purple button in the corner. It's so lonely, you know you wanna push it! All helpful criticism is welcome. PS. I haven't proof read it yet, sorry.


End file.
